


Warmth and Roses

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, X-Men First Class Kink Meme, X-Men: First Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt on Round Four of the 1stclass_kink meme on LiveJournal.</p><p>Prompt: After an orgasm Charles is basically reduced to a pile of happy mush. He is completely boneless and there's no way he would be able to sit up, let alone walk, so more often than not Erik ends up having to carry him back to their room after one of their more inappropriately located trysts...</p><p>Full prompt and fill can be found here: <a href="http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/4418.html?thread=5380418#t5380418">Charles/Erik Post Orgasmic Charles</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth and Roses

They are wrapped around each other; just after finishing, and so close Erik can taste Charles’s breath on each exhale. _Warmth_ and _roses_ seem to colour his breath as Erik reaches down to lavish one more kiss on those now reddened lips. Charles hums into the kiss, but makes no move to stir himself from his place in Erik’s arms. His hair is entirely mussed, his eyes closed, and bare chest covered by Erik’s possessive marks. No one who saw them now would have any doubt as to who Charles belongs to, and that thought brings a small satisfied smile to Erik’s face.

Still, Erik wishes to keep this side of Charles completely to himself, and he can’t help but notice the warm glow of dawn has turned a bright shade of gold on the horizon, and the first rays of morning are beginning to hit the top of the mansion.

“Charles, the sun’s almost up. We have to be heading back before the kids wake up. However much I would like to, we can’t just stay here half-naked in the rose garden”

Charles merely nuzzles closer into Erik’s embrace, eyes still closed and dark lashes still looking dangerously appealing against his flushed cheek. Which is, Erik decides, entirely unfair.

Erik’s tone grows more exasperated as he tries to rouse Charles from his blissful haze, but his friend only seems to wriggle himself closer into Erik’s warmth. It’s…. its…. adorable. And insane. This blue-eyed earnest genius seems to have worked himself so close to Erik (both in the literal and metaphoric sense) that even describing him as adorable seems almost inadequate.

Especially when Charles actually begins to, for lack of a better word, _purr_ , as Erik’s hand cards through his hair.

 _God help me_ , Erik thinks. He has to get them back to Charles’s room before the younger mutants wake up, and before other things in Erik than fuzzy feelings begin to stir to life. So he makes an executive decision.

“You better not be too heavy, my friend,” he murmurs into Charles’s ear as he wraps his arms around him and pulls both their clothes into more respectable positions on their bodies. He shifts Charles’s body one last time before lifting himself to his feet, Charles still in his arms.

He isn’t too heavy, it seems. His boneless state and warm weight actually feel comfortable against Erik’s chest as he begins to carry Charles back to the mansion, and the privacy of rooms. And locked doors, come to think of it. Erik’s attraction to Charles’s sensual state is becoming a bit obvious, and it would be embarrassing if anyone were to meet them before they were to get back. Unfortunately, Charles doesn’t seem to have got the memo. The motion of walking must have woken him, and he opens his azure eyes with a gasp that goes straight to Erik’s groin. His arms wrap around Erik’s neck and he pulls the now completely distracted metal-bender down for a sloppy kiss.

“Good morning,” he says softly, pulling away from Erik only so far as to make his lips brush Erik’s on every word.

It’s entirely too good and Erik growls, leaning down for another kiss, when a noise from the hallway makes both of them start. They wait, with baited breath and hear a shuffling sound followed to the creak of a door opening. Brief silence, then another shuffle. This spurs Erik into life, and he bounds up the stairs as fast as he dares without jostling Charles and making too much noise.

He can only imagine what sort of picture they make together, with Charles looking so thoroughly debauched and him sporting a raging hard-on, but Erik knows that he does not want any of the kids to see them, however much Charles tries to distract him with his _oh-so soft_ lips. So he grits his teeth, ignoring the discomfort of his too-tight trousers and rushes round the corner.

He is almost to door of Charles’s room when Charles decides to wreck Erik’s concentration once again. Somehow Charles has managed to shift his arm without Erik’s noticing and Erik staggers against the side of the corridor as Charles grabs his erection through his trousers, palming it through the fabric.

It is a testament to Erik’s iron will and self-discipline that he somehow manages those last few steps to the room while Charles’s deft distracting fingers delve inside his trousers and stroke him with delicious friction.

Once the door is safely shut behind them, Erik hauls them both onto the bed. With only a glance, the bedframe twists to his will and binds Charles’s hands above his head as Erik leans over him. He stares down at his friend, who is both amused and aroused beneath him.

“You are absolutely not going to get away with that.” Erik growls, eyes fixed on Charles. Charles says nothing, but smiles pleasantly back at Erik. His presence knocks softly against the defenses of Erik’s mind and Erik grudgingly grants him access with a mental eye-roll. Charles responds by sending Erik an image and sensation; _his lips, red and full, wet and warm and soft and stretched around Erik’s straining-_

Erik moans in surprise and the illusion is shattered. Charles looks up at him smugly and sends him one more message.

 _We both know, my friend, that I will absolutely get away with it._


End file.
